


做事

by Naiming



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 黑执事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiming/pseuds/Naiming
Summary: 就，没什么前情提要的干一场





	做事

**Author's Note:**

> 是夏塞！是夏塞！是夏塞！

恶魔契约的主人可以命令恶魔做任何事，恶魔必须无条件服从主人。

 

就算是性爱方面的命令也一样。

 

因此，当夏尔提出这样的要求时，塞巴斯蒂安只是如往常一样微笑着回答“Yes,my lord”，而后快速地卸去了那身漆黑的执事装——淡定得仿佛只是接受了一个打扫庄园的日常任务。

 

夏尔的唇触碰到塞巴斯的乳晕时，一连串性感的呻吟从恶魔嘴里溢出。

 

死神们总说恶魔的存在就是为了诱惑人心，无论是样貌还是声音。夏尔不得不承认自己确实早已被诱惑，以至于光是听到塞巴斯的呻吟他就已经忍不住想要快些将对方占有……

 

情欲当头，夏尔发狠地抚摸着塞巴斯的乳头，用手指夹着已经有些发硬的乳粒用力捻弄，向外拉扯到极致，再用指腹将乳尖深深按进乳晕中揉搓，敏感的乳头很快就红肿不堪，又胀又麻。塞巴斯浑身发软，口中呻吟不断，他的双手紧紧抓住自家少爷的头发，将其抱紧。

 

“嗯…就是那里……”恶魔毫不掩饰自己的快感，“少爷……”

 

夏尔眼神暗了暗，继续吸吮，同时鉴赏着恶魔完美的身体，没错，是鉴赏。这具身体是一件绝妙的艺术品，而恶魔非常善于不动声色地引诱观赏者沦为艺术品的囚徒。

 

狡猾而无情的生物。

 

双手在胸腹留恋了一会儿后向下移动，来到了塞巴斯挺翘的臀部。手感果然很不错，夏尔边大力揉捏边在心中赞叹。他拿起事先放在床头柜上的润滑用的油，将清凉润滑的液体倒在自己的手上，手指来到了他将要进入的地方。

 

 “少爷……”卸去伪装的眼睛已变成红色，塞巴斯挑逗意味十足地抚上夏尔的肩膀。

 

沾了润滑油的手指小心地探入穴口——只伸入一根手指就已令塞巴斯感到不适——小穴条件反射地缩紧，令手指再难前进一分。

 

夏尔在他小腹上亲了亲，戏谑地问：“恶魔也会疼？”

 

“那是当然……不过，不碍事……”塞巴斯眯着眼小声答道，嘴角微微上扬。

 

 “是吗……那就好。”夏尔继续探入手指，并根据恶魔的反应变化着角度，动作称不上温柔，但至少让小穴充分适应了，等到三根手指能顺畅进出后他有些急切地拔出手指，把塞巴斯的双腿大大地分开，一直隐藏的部位毫无掩饰地显露在他的目光中。

 

十八岁的夏尔身高窜上去了，某些部位的尺寸也越发可观，他把自己早已昂扬的阴茎顶在了湿淋淋不断张合着的穴口，开始进入……

 

 “呜嗯……”塞巴斯轻哼出声，微微皱眉，“真是粗鲁啊~”

 

夏尔没有回话，只是把塞巴斯修长的腿架在自己腰上，同时不断地在恶魔身上点火，下身也开始缓缓加速移动起来……

 

无意识地抓紧了身下床单的塞巴斯呻吟着夹紧放在自家少爷腰上的双腿，身体也更加迎合起来。他愉快的收缩着甬道，清晰地感受着夏尔男性部位的形状，然后任由更大的快感淹没自己……

 

【还真是诱人堕落啊……】夏尔心想，情不自禁地在塞巴斯白皙的身体上留下一道道吻痕，同时越发大力的在湿滑的甬道里抽插着，每插入一段后便稍稍抽出几分，继而插得更深。

 

这力道大得一次次地将塞巴斯的身体撞得向前滑去，再被拉回来。恶魔在快感浪潮中不忘引导主人的性器从不同角度顶弄小穴的深处，每顶到敏感的那一点，他都会在更猛烈的浪潮下呻吟出声。

 

黑发恶魔大声地喘息着，红艳的眼睛湿漉漉的看着他，带着几分激情中的昳丽。【恶魔这种可恶的生物，总是能理所当然地享受着人类带来的一切呢】夏尔在心里低咒着，力道又大了几分，速度也越来越快。

 

他双手掰开塞巴斯的臀瓣以使自己捅入得更深，每一下都顶到对方最饥渴的一点，饱胀的精囊随着性器的猛烈抽插将臀拍击得啪啪作响，被一番狠干的小穴湿得不成样子，淫靡粘腻的水渍声越来越响，连穴口都被夏尔下身的耻毛磨得发红。

 

“嗯……哈、嗯……啊~！”

 

一阵高亢的叫喊后，塞巴斯终于受不了射出来。夏尔猛地停下动作，在塞巴斯以为自家少爷要停止时将他的身体硬生生地翻了个身——在这个过程中夏尔的阴茎一直深埋在湿润的小穴中——后入式将性器深埋进最深的地方，接连几个大力抽插后，夏尔在尚未从高潮中平静下来的肠壁的痉挛抽搐中到达高潮，将精液悉数浇洒在小穴的深处……

 

【相爱？——不，也许并不是爱吧，只是一个爱上了被爱的感觉的人和一个爱上了爱人的感觉的恶魔之间的游戏罢了，如同一场以性命为赌注的爱的博弈，这场博弈赌的不是爱，而是赌双方这种伪装爱的兴趣，谁更持久…… ~~这份爱，不是正义（←无视）~~ 】

 

 


End file.
